Question: During a recent rainstorm, 1.55 inches of rain fell in Ishaan's hometown, and 5.07 inches of rain fell in Daniel's hometown. During the same storm, 12.1 inches of snow fell in Ashley's hometown. How much more rain fell in Daniel's town than in Ishaan's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ishaan's town from the amount of rain in Daniel's town. Rain in Daniel's town - rain in Ishaan's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${3}$ Daniel's town received 3.52 inches more rain than Ishaan's town.